


When Tomorrow Comes.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Shy Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a hero in New York. She works alone and does her job pretty good. Steve meets her a few times and can't help falling in love but he literally knows nothing about her, so team decide to take the matter on their own hands ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tomorrow Comes.

I look around myself through the darkness of the night. It was getting harder and harder lately. To fight bad guys, to fight good guys, to protect myself from everything that attacked me. I took a deep breath and suddanly I heard someone’s heavy steps. Even in the dark I could see that red white blue in front of me. Captain America. He was one of the few people who didn’t attack me.

“It is second time I see you this week and it is only Wednesday.” he said. I gave him a soft smile, probably he couldn’t see it in the dark but I felt like I could smile with him.

“What can I say Capt’n we have similar cases.”

“You took care of it, I see.” he said getting closer.

“Yeah.”

“Do you need medical help?” he asked trying to see if I had any injuries. His blue eyes sparkling in pale moon light.

“No. Just few scratches.” I said. Lie. Big fat lie. My rib was broken and back bruised.

“You stand a bit… Weird?” 

“I am good. I promise. And who am I for national hero to care?” I asked with hint of a joke in my voice but in real I wanted him to answer this question very bad. Because I didn’t know anymore.

“You are the mysterious girl who helps cleaning world from bad guys. And also I think it is nice to talk with you.”

“Thanks Cap you are a cupcake. And I have to go.” I said and ran away before the conversation got too personal. 

***

“And where were you last night?” I heard Tony as I poured some coffee.

“And how do you know he was somewhere?” Sam asked.

“I have my ways.” Tony said and stared at me.

“You are weird.” Climt said.

“I was outside.” I simply answered.

“Outside? You were chasing your troublemaker girl again, weren’t you?” he asked.

“I wasn’t chasing her Tony.”

“But you were with her?” Nat asked cocking one of her perfectly shaped brows.

“I talked with her for like 3 minutes.”

“Cap no offence but don’t you think it is a bit stalkerish?” Clint asked.

“Stalkerish? What? No!” I said. I wasn’t stalking, I was concerned. Not stalking. Purely innocent concern for a young lady who definetly could beat 20 armed men who were twice her size at once but… Still young lady who could need my help.

“So… Could you learn anything about her?” Nat asked.

“No… I think she got injured last night but she ran away before I could see something.”

“That is it?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. Basicly.”

“Steve don’t get me wrong but…” Bruce started. I looked at him. “Do you have a crush on that girl?” he asked. I blushed and couldn’t say anything.

“Oh come on! We are past this does he have a crush thing. He has crush the thing is, when will they get married.” Tony said.

“I don’t know her.” I murmured.

“You are right. And we let you play this game on your own for too long so… We will find your girl.” Natasha said.

“Finally!” Tony said and got up. “I will look at city camera records.” he said.

“Lets go Barton we will do some research.” Nat said pulling the archer on his feet.

“Guys no!” I said.

“Sit down on your ass Rogers and have your breakfast. We will brimg you your girl.” Nat said exiting the room.

“Damn.” 

***

“What did you said happened?” the nurse asked me like hundreth time.

“I fell down the stairs.” I simply lied.

“And you drove yourself here?”

“I have high tollarence to pain.”

“Darling you have 2 broken ribs, bruised spine and crushed muscles.”

“It feels better than sounds.”

After an hour of treatment and making hospital believe I could go by myself I started to walk down the street. But after 15 minutes I felt eyes on me. Interesting.

I kept walking casually and turned left in some dark alley. My watchers followed me and I attacked them. Two. One male one female. Man was easy to take down but girl had some smart moves and I wasn’t at my full force. It took a bit longer than usual but I sat her on her ass too.

“So sweethears, who are you, why are you following me, do you have death wish?” I asked looking at them. Man had sandy blond hair and light blue eyes. He had muscles not overly but good amounth of them. Girl had short but gorgeous red hair, hourglass figure and a pretty face. Both if them looked familier but I couldn’t exactly remember who they were.

“So we got the right girl Nat?” Blond asked the red head.

“I think so.”

“So you knew who I was?”

“No. Like we were looking for you but we had and still don’t have any idea about who you are, and where did you learn to fight like this? I mean I know Natasha like my whole life but it is the first time I saw someone knock her down. And you have broken bones. Damn girl!”

“Who sent you blondie?”

“We are not here to attack. We were just curious about who you are. For a friend

“ Red head said.

“Well pretty, they always look for a friend and then more comes to take me down and I kill them all. So…”

“Captain America.” she said.

“And?”

“He is our friend.”

“He sent you?”

“No more like… We wanted to find you.”

“Who the hell are you two people?” I asked and they slowly stood up.

“I am Clint Barton, Hawkeye. And this is Natasha Romanova, Black Widow.”

***

“So the Avengers are interested in me because?” I asked as I took a sip from my mocha. Clint and Natasha were sitting in front of me at local cafe.

“Steve was interested in you. Chasing you at nights and everything. So we decided to see who you were.” Natasha said.

“How did you find me?” 

“Cameras.” Clint simply answered.

“Okay. You found me. What now?”

“What is your name?”

“Sarah.”

“Real name?”

“Sarah for you.” I said.

“Okay ‘Sarah’ where did you learned to fight like this?” Clint asked again.

“Far East. Tibet.”

“Okay. What are you doing here?”

“Fighting bad guys.”

“Join the Avengers.” Natasha said making both me and Clint feel shocked.

“What?”

“Look we came here to find out who you were. But seeing your fighting skills I can easily tell we need someone like you.”

“No. I don’t do team things. I work alone sorry.”

“Try us.”

“No. I really don’t like the idea of belonging somewhere, some organization. I will pass.”

“What about Steve?”

“What about him?” I asked her back.

“Aren’t you two friends?”

“No. We don’t know each other that well. He is just the guy who helpes me randomly.”

***

“Okay they have been on her for too long. Give me name of the pace I can’t let them do this.” I said. Tony smirken.

“Can’t let them do this or did you missed your crush?”

“Name Tony. Now!”

***

“Guys I am honored really but no.” I said for millionth time. Clint was going to say something but his mouth stayed open and Natasha smiled like very dangerously. Both of them were looking at something behind me so I turned that way and saw tall, muscly and handsome blonde super soldier.

“Hi.” he said a shy blush painting his well sculpted face in pink.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I am Steve. Steve Rogers. I know we have talked but it was more like Captain America moment so I just… I am Steve.” I could not help but smile at his rambling.

“I am (y/n).” I said softly. 

“(Y/n)...” he whispered like my name was the most important thing that he could not let go at that moment.

“What happened to Sarah?” Clint asked.

“Shut up bird brain. Lets go. Our mission is over.” Natasha said and pulled Clint to his feet. And as they passed Steve she pushed him my way.

***

I was looking at (y/n). It was the first time I had seen her without mask and the view was gorgeous. Her (h/c) hair was free on her shoulders which was not a view I was used to, at nights her hair always was in a tight bun or braided. She was beautiful. Maybe not in a classic way but she was breath taking. 

“I am sorry if they did cause you discomfort.” I said.

“Don’t worry. If anyone had any kind of discomfort it was them. I kicked both of theirs ass.”

“Oh… I think they deserved it. Kind of.”

“So…”

“I didn’t wanted them to follow you. I tried to stop them but it was useless.”

“Not a problem Cap.”

“Call me Steve, please.”

“Okay Steve.”

“Did they asked or said anything I should know?”

“Well they asked me to join your gang. I said no.”

***

“Why?” he asked. He tried to look cool but deep in his aqua blue eyes I could see the sadness.

“I am not a team player.”

“Well, none of us were but you know even Tony and his ego could do it so…”

“I am trouble Steve. You don’t need this.”

“Maybe I do....”

“I need to go home.”

“I can walk you. Or I have my bike with me, I could drive you. Whichever you would like.”

“You saw my face and you know my name I don’t think you should know any more info on me.”

“I would never use any of it against you. Or without your permission.”

“Steve…”

“Come on (y/n). Let me at least do this for you. I know you were hurt last night. And you didn’t even let me take you to hospital.”

“I went to hospital this morning. That’s where your minions found me.”

“How bad are the injuries?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” I said. He looked at me with that ‘I am not very happy with you’ look.

“I am taking you home. If you won’t tell me where is yours I will take you to mine.”

“I took down two of your teammates.”

“I am more stubborn.”

“What does it mean?”

“You can beat me, you can kick my ass, I will get up and stand in front of you again. I can do that all day, all my life. But I will take you to your or any other home. I will make sure you will get inside safe. I know you can protect yourself, I know you are though but want to know something? It isn’t about how strong you are, it is about how much you mean to me.”

“Steve don’t. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into!”

“I don’t care as much as you are in there.”

“I am not as wonderful as you think I am. I am full of crap.”

“You are breath taking. Lets go home. You are hurt. You need to rest.” I listened to him. And got up. He walked close to me protectively. 

“How far is your home?” he asked. He was very tall. And I was just a average height girl.

“2 blocks away.”

“Okay. Lets go.”

***

(Y/n)s strong and elegant arms went ariund my waist and her cheek pressed on my back. It took less than 10 minures to get there. 

“So… Goodbye?” she asked.

“Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes. I am.” 

“Be careful.” I said. She gave me a smile and a soft peck on my cheek.

“You too Capt’n. See you soon.” she said as she got in.

***2 WEEKS LATER***

New York was under attack. Like really. Everything was focused on a street at down town so as soon as I got dressed and armed I ran there. Avengers were already there but they were outnumbered meaning they needed me.

“Hello kids.” I said to Clint and Natasha as I knocked down 3 men.

“Oh Sarah (y/n)!” Clint said.

“Where were you? Painting your nails?” Natasha asked suffocating a guy with her thighs.

“No I was drying my hair.” I answered.

“Birdie, Tasha I know you guys are used to fights and everything but making a chit chat with random girl is a bit crazy don’t you think?” Iron Man asked.

“Tony this is (y/n).” Nat said. And held a guy in front if her and I shoot.

“Like (y/n) (y/n). (Y/n) which Cap was stalking?”

“Didn’t you stalked me?” I challenged him.

“Oh hush! Cap your girl is here!” he said. And in distance I could see the was Steve got confused.

“(y/n)!” he shouted few minutes later. I ran his way and waved at him.

“Hello Capt’n!” I said.

“What are you doing here?”

“Breathing some fresh air?” I could swear he gave me bitch face.

“Are you fully healed?” he asked.

“You could say that.”

“(Y/n)!”

“Come on cupcake! I got this!”

“Cupcake? Damn I like her!” We heard Tony.

***

(Y/n) was few feet away from me and she was okay. I could see she still winced when she punched too hard but she was good. Until I saw a bomb and ran to her. I jumped at her and shielded her body with my own. I felt her hands wrap around my head to protect from falling pieces.

“You okay?” I asked trying to stop my blushing as her soft body was pressed to mine. I could feel her heartbeat on my chest and the roundness of her breast. My right hand was resting on tge curve of her waist and her fresh breath was tickling my jaw.

“My leg hurts. But I like the way you feel on me.” she said winking.

“Shut up (y/n).” I said as I tried to stand up but she pulled me back.

“Thank you for protecting me Captain Rogers.” she said and pecked my lips.

“I… I…”

“Shut up Steve.” she said and pecked me again.

***

A large piece of metal was sticking from my calf. 

“I am taking you to meds.” Cap said.

“Oh you still are not over that.” I said as he lifted me in his strong arms.

“And you will stay with me until you can walk.”

“Okay dad.” I said.

“Kinky!” I heard Tony say.

“Hi metal man!” I said.

“Hi Cap’s trouble maker girl!” he answered.

“Well this time trouble was made before I came here.”

“Only this time.” Cap said. 

He layed me on a mattress and a doctor gave me some pain meds. Steve sat next to me and his pretty blue eyes searched for any other injury on me.

“I am okay.” I said touching his wrist lightly.

“I am hoping that.”

“Steve.”

“I was worried. I still am.”

“But why?”

“Because.”

“Because?”

“Yeah. Because.”

“Because what Steve?”

“Because you matter to me.”

***

I felt someone lifting me and two strong arms wrapping around me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw red and blue clothes. Steve.

“I am taking you to my room. There are spare rooms but I don’t want you to run away.”

“I need a shower.”

“You can’t wet your leg.”

“Oh.”

“But I can help you if you’ll let me.”

“Wanna see me naked Cap?”

“Not in this kind of situation.”

“But you want to see me naked.”

“Yes (y/n). I do want to see you naked.”

“I could let you you know. If you will be a good boy.”

“I won’t look at anything before you will heal fully.”

“Your loss.”

“Yours too.” Well kind of yeah mine too but he didn’t need to hear that.

He took me to his floor and sat me on his bed.

“Rest some. I will take a quick shower and get changed. Then I will takr care of you.”

“I thought we would shower together!”

“No. We won’t.” he said and left to his bathroom. Well it was the first time I had the chance to watch his firm ass in that thight uniform. And boy it was a view.

***

I helped (y/n) to get out of her uniform and she was standing in front of me with her grey sport bra and dark blue cotton panties.

“Come on Cap. I need to be naked to get wet.” she said winking. And I tried very hard to not think of other meaning of her words. I helped her took of her bra and I met her soft breasts. 

“Panties too.” she sang. She likes to torture me.

“Are you sure you won’t need another shower after this? You know a cold one?”

“No doll. I won’t.” I said as I gently took her panties off. Okay she was beautiful and I wanted to touch her all over but she was injired so…

I wet the wash cloth and put some body wash on it and I gently started to rub it on her back and arms, she sighed happily and leaned to my touch. I washed her body twice and her hair once.

“I feel sleepy.” she murmured.

“I will dry you and put you in bed. Okay?”

“Will you sleep with me?”

“No. I can take the couch.”

“Sleep with me.” she said softly. Something was different. She was more vulnerable right now.

“Okay.” I said. After drying her hair and body I dressed her in one of my tshirts and fresh boxers. She put her head on my chest as I laid down next to her. 

“Hold me please.” she murmured and I put my arms around her tiny frame.

“Sweet dreams doll.”

“Sweet dreams cupcake.” she said and pecked my chest.

***

I felt hot. Like really hot. Something was heating me like crazy and that something was also breathing and smelled good. I opened my eyes and met Captain America’s sleepy face. Damn he looked like an angel.

“Good morning cupcake.” I whispered and kissed his cheek.

“Morning.” he said and pulled me closer to his body. His leg between mine, his arms around my core, his hand resting on my lower back, his fingers brushing my ass. Damn I liked it. I liked him. And he saw me naked last night. He washed me last night. He touched me last night.

“How did you slept?” He asked me his chin resting on my shoulder.

“You cuddled me well.” I said and took a deep breath of his scent.

“About that… I want to make this, make us a regular thing.”

“Steve?”

“Will you be my best girl?”

“I will. But you need to prepare yourself for trouble.”

“I am ready doll. As long as you will be with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and spending your time on my work.   
> Be kind and leave kudos, comments and new ideas...  
> Thank you have a nice day, love you all...


End file.
